Pretending
by MissHellsing
Summary: Kai and Rei have a passion burning between them unkindled. But will the fire be tamed, or will they stay forever apart and be scorched? Song fic. Kais thoughts.


Whenever I hear this song I think of Rei and Kai, how they want one another but the barriers of modern day keep them apart.

Its a song fic and a one shot, and the lyrics are in italics. These are all Kai's thoughts as he watches his kitten, but cannot bring him into his life. So here we go!

Oh, and this song belongs to H.I.M, and in no way to me.

* * *

A Rei and Kai song-fic

_Pretending_

_Love is a flame that can't be tamed._

_And although we are its willings prey, my darling_

_We are not the ones to blame._

I can feel it. Feel it in the very air he and I breathe, in the very ground we tread upon. He leaves a scent of the wild mountains and broken roses and I follow that scent, so full of temptaion and mystery. He is a mystery to me, an enigma, something just out of my grasp. Oh, what I would give just to hold him close to me, and in my waiting arms. He knows the secret flame ignited bettween us will not stay as a tiny candle fire for long.

_Trust is a word all lovers know  
The glorious art of staining souls, my darling  
We are not the ones to blame_

He lies to himself. Everyday. He lies when he kisses that woman, when he spills his wasted love upon her, christens her with his sacred, divine body. It should be I who allows myself to join his river, to flow with him, so beautiful is he. But maybe the restrictions of this dark modern age hold him from me by the hand, dragging him to someone else, just so he shall be a thread in the regular tapestry of our trapped living. Well not for long. He shall taste freedom, he shall taste me upon his soft rosebud lips soon.

_The more we have the more we want  
And the more it hurts our hearts, my baby  
It always ends up in tears_ .

But this wait had gone on far too long. My soul screams for him, my soul yearns for his spirit of flying gold and white innocence, the opposite to me. We can never fly if he will never admit to himself that I am the one he needs. Spill tears of pain and longing unnoticed, but I see, I see you weep every night not far from me, wanting me to take your hand and take the first step down the hidden and unknown path of our forbidden love.

_So keep on pretending  
Our heaven is worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending it's alright  
So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending  
It's alright_

But maybe we can hide from them for a little longer. If you feign happiness and mimic true love, if you can ignore that the fire burning bettween us is erupting to a blazing inferno, then for a while that will be alright. But soon, my dear, you will be scorched, and the raven wings upon your back begging for flight will be ripped and charred, and you shall be stuck here in harsh reality, never knowing real happiness. So don't hide for long, 'cause baby, soon I'll find you, and you'll never want to go back.

_When doubts arise the game begins  
The one we will never win, my baby  
It always ends up in tears..._

But I can feel your thoughts, your wondering, 'Is this just confusion or lust, thinking that its just another aspect of maturing into your adult self. Lies, lies, lies, sweetheart, don't place you heart upon a surgical table and rip it too pieces with sharp, cruel, instruments of emotion. Just leave your fantasies behind, stop pretending, and come to me. I've been waiting for far too long.

_So keep on pretending  
Our heaven is worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending it's alright  
So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending  
It's alright ._

No. It's no longer okay for you to hide from youself, my love, my little raven. I used to think that you could but now this charade had danced on for far too long, our constant contradication of feelings have battled 'till they are beaten and raw. So I stand behind you as you cry and mumble to yourself over what you should say and what you should do, and I say those words that lock the key to your heart, that pull down the barrier bettween us. And you stand and you come to me and our wings burst in feathers, beautiful and full, and we fly together in our maelstrom of long denied love.

_Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
And though we are its willing prey, my darling  
We are not the ones to blame._

So what, that girl may cast us knives of anger and lances of betrayal, the world amy hurl rocks of insults and sticks of jeers. We couldn't keep apart for much longer, and we are a slave to the fate mapped out before us, and he is a part of it. She cannot blame us, they cannot blame us, we are not the ones to blame.

* * *

Well, there you have it! That was sort of different from my other writing styles, but I like it this way. I feel I can fly when I write like this. It was short but I cant force myself to fill it with pointless banter just to make it longer.

Anyway, if you liked please read and review and I might put up some more!


End file.
